Talk:Jetstorm (Transformers: Robots in Disguise)
etstorm is an Autobot Mini-Con and student to Drift and partnered with Slipstream. Contentsshow HistoryEdit Back on Cybertron, Jetstorm and Slipstream use to live their lives as theives until they were saved by Drift. Robots in DisguiseEdit Season 1Edit Jetstorm and Slipstream accompanied Drift to Earth to collect the bounty on Bumblebee but found themselves tangled up with another bounty hunter named Fracture and his Mini-Cons in Hunting Season. Jetstorm managed to rope Airazor but was reprimanded by Drift for showing off. When the Decepticons escaped, the Autobots returned to their base with Drift and his Mini-Cons. Jetstorm and Slipstream were entertained by Russell and Fixit. They also talked about their master and his expectations. Jetstorm and Slipstream reattached themselves to Drift when Fixit detected a Cybertronian life signal in the scrapyard. When Fracture attacked, Drift ordered his Jetstorm and Slipstream to protect Bumblebee at all costs. Despite Drift's orders, Jetstorm and Slipstream protected Russell and Fixit from the Decepticon's Mini-Cons. During a distraction, Jetstorm and Slipstream managed to hijack Fracture's ship, freeing the captive Autobots and using the ship to threaten Fracture. However, after Fracture blinded the Autobots to escape and they crashed the ship in the scrapyard. Before they left Earth, Drift gave his students a rare praise and stated they still have much to learn. In One of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing, after accidentally polishing Drift's sword incorrectly, Jetstorm fled in an escape pod rather than face his master's wrath. Arriving on Earth, he intended to become a student to Russell. However when Drift and Slipstream came in search of him, he conceded that he would be more useful in the fight teamed with them. Russell continued to stick up for Jetstorm, and following a run in with Quillfire and Springload who had commandeered a giant tank. Russell convinced Drift in listening to Jetstorm and after Quillfire and Springload were captured, Drift accepted Jetstorm's apology. Drift decided he and his wards would stay with Bumblebee's team to learn cooperation. In Deep Trouble, the two Mini-Cons took part in a little obstacle course in the scrapyard and emerged victorious, which they celebrated and made Drift impressed. Soon they accompanied their master and Bumblebee's team to a derelict ship at the bottom of the sea off the coast where they attempted to capture Octopunch. While moving through the ship's corridors, they became trapped with their master and Sideswipe. They attempted to spend their time in captivity meditating, with few distractions from Jetstorm, Slipstream, and Sideswipe, which they were scolded by Drift. Eventually, they were eventually able to escape the self destructing ship to go back to the scrapyard with Octopunch placed in a stasis pod. In The Trouble with Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream tried to help the Autobots search for Fixit in the scrapyard and accompanied Sideswipe in locating Fixit, who was stuck in a vocal rut outside of the scrapyard where the Alchemor had crashed and he kept on repeating the word "escape". After a bear attacked them and it retreated, Sideswipe knocked Fixit out of his vocal rut and they headed back to the scrapyard. Jetstorm and Slipstream aided Denny Clay in operating on Fixit but were forced to leave when they were discussing about possible outcomes of the procedure. They were the first ones to be blasted by Fixit, who was stuck in his original command programming. Later, they were stuck in containment fields along with their master until they were freed as they joined in on the chase of chasing Chop Shop and Fixit. Jetstorm was involved in the Autobots dog pile over Fixit but failed. After Fixit was repaired by Denny, the team was relieved. In Lockout, Jetstorm and Slipstream took part in helping the Autobots defend the scrapyard from Steeljaw's pack and they faced against Fracture's Mini-Cons while Russell and Denny prevented the Decepticons from freeing the other imprisoned Decepticons from their stasis pods. In Similarly Different, Jetstorm and Slipstream aided the Autobots in a hunt for Scowl. During a conversation about mentorship, Drift mentions it is not easy, to which both Jetstorm and Slipstream argue about who their master was referring to. After being attacked by Scowl and aided by Grimlock, Jetstorm mentions that Scowl would not qualify to follow under mentorship, much to Grimlock's dismay. Jetstorm and Slipstream directed the Autobots to move a train around to prevent it from falling off its broken tracks, courtesy of Scowl's rampage. As the Autobots tracked Scowl to a spa, they tried to prevent the Decepticon from further damaging the place. In the showers, Jetstorm and Slipstream were frighten and it left their master to be clobbered by Scowl. After Grimlock defeated Scowl, the Mini-Cons walked along with the Autobots as they came in the room. In The Buzz on Windblade, Jetstorm and Slipstream managed to cut the power in a plan to capture Zizza. They were successful and high fived each other. In Ghosts and Impostors, Jetstorm went along with the other Autobots to a town called Edmondville, in Bumblebee's hopes of giving them an impression on Earth. After pranking a group of human tourists and witnessing their master disguised as a ghost, which made the Autobots, Jetstorm, and Slipstream giggle, they were on a hunt for Pseudo. When Pseudo disguised himself to look like Drift, the real Drift deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream while Pseudo could not. The team ened up chasing Pseudo and Grimlock threw the Mini-Cons at the Decepticon which had worked succesfully in preventing Pseudo from escaping. The team witnessed the sunset before leaving back to base. In Battlegrounds, Part 1, Jetstorm and Slipstream were reattached to Drift as they were trying to locate Sideswipe, Strongarm, and Windblade. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, Jetstorm and Slipstream were deployed to stop Megatronus from getting to their master and the other Autobots. They were saved from fighting him by Optimus and attended to their master. During a fight with Steeljaw's pack, Jetstorm and Slipstream were deployed by Drift to tackle Clampdown. Later, they took part in removing the statue's arm with the help from Sideswipe, Windblade, and Drift, where they successfully dropped the arm on Megatronus. After seemingly destroying Megatronus, the team headed back to base where Drift and his pupils desired to contiue their education besides Bumblebee. Season 2Edit In Overloaded, Part 1, Jetstorm and Slipstream along with Strongarm listened to Optimus tell old war stories. When Drift was assigned to an "away team" to hunt Decepticons far from the scrapyard, the two Mini-Cons naturally went along as well. During the first mission to the Arctic, they had to help Optimus after the Autobot, weakened after the Primes took away his extra power, was left clinging to a cliff. In Overloaded, Part 2, they were able to prevent Optimus from falling, but later became frozen to Drift's arms and unable to be deployed. In Cover Me, Drift unleashed the pair on Swelter and Glacius, but the evil Mini-Cons turned out to be too much for them to handle. They accompanied the Autobots to a military base, where they were trapped in a metal cocoon with their master and Sideswipe. In Graduation Exercises, while investigating possible interference with one of Windblade's caches, Sideswipe fell for the cache's force field which prompted Jestorm to tease Sideswipe in taking the point. After checking the cache, Optimus's team soon found themselves up against Stockade and his army of Mini-Cons. Jetstorm and Slipstream disregarded their master's order to link back up, indirectly resulting in Drift sustaining an injury. The guilty pair ended up trapped in an armory with Sideswipe, where they not only told Sideswipe about their mistake but also realized they were able to link up with the Autobot. After the trio aided the rest of the team, resulting in Stockade's defeat, Drift told the two Mini-Cons that their training was complete, however they insisted on remaining his students. When Grimlock came in to collect Drift, the Autobots returned to the scrapyard. In Decepticon Island (Part 1), Jetstorm and Slipstream were present when the Autobots ran into Ratchet, who promptly joined the team. Drift carried them as the Autobots used a ruse to infiltrate the wreck of the Alchemor, which was being used as a base by a group of Decepticons. In Decepticon Island (Part 2), as Drift and Ratchet attempted to rescue a captive Windblade, the two Mini-Cons were able to deploy and avoid being trapped in a stasis pod with their master. They freed their fellow Autobots who were able to defeat Overload, and the group escaped from the ship before the cryo-gas bomb put everyone on board in stasis. Drift and his Mini-Cons later opted to stay on Earth under Bumblebee's command. Season 2 1/2Edit In History Lessons, during a visit to Autobot Outpost Omega One, Drift's students were deployed to assist in battling the automated defenses, and later attempted to assist in a fight against Paralon and Buzzstrike. In Strongarm's Big Score, after a training exercise went wrong, Jetstorm and Slipstream bravely threatened the training drone's severed head. In Pretzel Logic, during a fight with Tricerashot, Slipstream and Jetstorm charged at him from either side and were knocked out when he jumped out of their way and let them run into each other. In Mighty Big Trouble, after a mishap with a high energy pulse generator provoked another wisecrack from Sideswipe at the Mini-Cons' expense, leaving Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream angry at him. Following a temporary invasion of the scrapyard by the Weaponizer Mini-Cons, the trio were mistakenly captured by Starscream's men, and used as leverage to force Bumblebee to turn himself over. In Mini-Con Madness, while imprisoned aboard Starscream's ship, the Mini-Cons succeeded in getting Jetstorm out via a ceiling vent, and he located Bumblebee on the bridge. In Worthy, he returned to release his fellow Mini-Cons, and they freed Bumblebee as well. During the ensuing fight, Jetstorm and Slipstream took out Shadelock, but were only saved from being zapped by Roughedge when Sideswipe threw himself in front of the blast. Following Starscream's eventual defeat, the pair volunteered to team up with Sideswipe for a while. Season 3Edit In King of the Hill (Part 1), Jetstorm and Slipstream helped Russell train for his championship game. In Defrosted, while training, Jetstorm had trouble carrying out a maneuver, so Drift had him practice on Grimlock, leading to the Dinobot wanting to become Drift's pupil too. He and Slipstream later watched as Drift resignedly agreed that Grimlock had graduated. In Sphere of Influence, the two Mini-Cons successfully took down Zorillor after the Skunkticon sprayed Drift with blinding gunk. During a mission to capture Springload, the Mini-Cons were assigned the task of wrapping the Sphere of Doradus in tin foil in an attempt to block its strange energies. Unfortunately this didn't work all that well. In Bee Cool, the diminutive duo also helped save Bumblebee from a nasty fall during a fight against Dragstrip and Wildbreak. In Out of the Shadows, when Shadow Raker turned up on Earth seeking the return of Jetstorm and Slipstream, Drift forbade the pair from fighting. They came up with a plan of their own, and when Shadow Raker captured them, the pair used a ruse to point the Con to a stash of Shanix which kept Shadow Raker on Earth long enough to be defeated. In Disordered Personalities, the two Mini-Cons ran into problems working with Grimlock after the Dinobot was mind-swapped with Drift. Unable to link with him, they had to ride on his back during a mission to defeat the Stunticons. Robots in Disguise shortsEdit In The Power of Dibs, when Jetstorm and Slipstream were getting ready to watch a movie, Sideswipe informed Jetstorm that he was occupying the seat he had called "dibs" on. Unfamiliar with the concept of "dibs," the Mini-Cons had Sideswipe explain it to them. Jetstorm was quite impressed by Sideswipe ability to have first claim to anything by uttering a single word. Fixit then detected that the Cyclones Backtrack and Ransack were on the loose and informed the entire Bee Team as much. In The Tragedy of Slipstream, though Slipstream called "dibs" on taking on the Cyclones on his own, Jetstorm followed him nonetheless. Upon being discovered, Jetstorm questioned why his friend was so intent on taking on such dangerous opponents by himself. Slipstream revealed to Jetstorm that it was a personal issue, as a Cyclone had turned him to a life of crime by stealing from him when he was a child. In A Level Playing Field, the pair soon crossed paths with their quarry, as well as the Decepticon Mini-Cons pursuing them. Despite Jetstorm insisting that Slipstream had called "dibs" on the Cyclones, the Decepticons made their own claim on them. Jetstorm took on Airazor in the squabble that ensued. But when Slipstream was accidentally knocked into a rock mound built by the Cyclones during the brawl, the unaligned Mini-Cons turned their firepower on the other four, forcing them to take cover together. In Two Plus Two Equals More, the aligned Mini-Cons began to fight one-another over their hiding spot, until Jetstorm, realizing they would need to work together to beat the Cyclones, put an end to it. Though Slipstream insisted his claim to the Cyclones was still valid, Jetstorm replied that his "dibs" was meaningless if they were all in pieces. Working together, the four aligned Mini-Cons managed to take out the two unaligned ones. Though Slipstream and Jetstorm then informed Airazor and Divebomb that they were obligated to take them in, the Decepticons invoked the ancient Earth tradition of "Not it!" allowing them to walk away. When Jetstorm and Slipstream returned to base with the Cyclones in hand, they were met with a surprise hug from Drift. Their teacher quickly regained his composure, though he admitted that he was glad his students had made it back safely. PersonalityEdit Jetstorm appears to be younger than his partner Slipstream. Jetstorm is fairly mature but can be enthusiastic in celebrations. He tries everything he can to prove to his master his capabilities and skills. He is a skilled fighter and warrior, especially against Fracture's Mini-Cons. He, as his master stated, still has much to learn. Jetstorm knows to follow his master and stays by his comrades side. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Along with Slipstream, Jetstorm is capable of getting involved in Mini-Con sized situations. He is equipped with nun-chucks and is able to take on opponents, such as Fracture's Mini-Cons. RelationshipsEdit DriftEdit Drift had saved both Jetstorm and Slipstream from lives of petty thieving and took them under his wing. Drift is Jetstorm's master and mentor, which Jetstorm seems to always try his best to impress his master. Both Jetstorm and Slipstream transform into Drift's forearm plates. When Jetstorm left his master and Slipstream to Earth, after he polished Drift's sword incorrectly, he was able to settle things out, with the aid of Russell, and reconciled with Drift as welcomed his pupil back. In Graduation Exercises, Jetstorm and Slipstream regretted not listening to Drift when their master needed them but they ignored him to prove themselves against Stockade's army. However, after Stockade and his army were defeated, Drift told his students that their training was finished but both Jetstorm and Slipstream opted to remain by their master. Drift respects, cares deeply, and watches out for Jetstorm and acts a lot like a father figure to him. SlipstreamEdit Slipstream is Jetstorm's fellow partner and friend. They both were saved by Drift from living lives of stealing. Slipstream appears older than Jetstorm, as Slipstream would often advise or look out for Jetstorm the most. They would celebrate on occasions and would also high five each other in successful tasks they have performed. In Graduation Exercises, Jetstorm and Slipstream both grieved over their mistake in ignoring Drift to prove themselves against Stockade's army. When the Decepticon and his army were defeated, Drift told his students they are finished but they both choose to stay with him. Slipstream cares, respects, and acts like an older brother figure to Jetstorm. Russell ClayEdit Russell was able to get Drift into complimenting both Jetstorm and Slipstream for their performance in combat. Russell was also able to convince Drift to accept Jetstorm's apology. Jetstorm would refer to him as "commander" Russell. Russell has a good close friendship with Jetstorm. FixitEdit Since he is another fellow Mini-Con, Fixit gets along well with both Jestorm. They appear close friends and teammates. Denny ClayEdit Jetstorm interacts the least with Denny. In The Trouble with Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream assisted in helping Denny operate on Fixit but were forced to leave the room when they mentioned possible outcomes of the procedure. However, they appear to have a stable friendship. BumblebeeEdit Bumblebee acts like a mentor to Jetstorm. He cares and respects Jetstorm and acts like another adult figure to him. SideswipeEdit Sideswipe's insult to Jetstorm, Slipstream, and Fixit left them to be angry at Sideswipe. However, Sideswipe proved his apology by taking a blast that was meant for Jetstorm and Slipstream from Roughedge. The Mini-Cons accepted it and Jetstorm appears to be even closer to Sideswipe as he wanted to ride with him with Slipstream. Even though they are barely seen to interact, Sideswipe appears to act like an older brother Jetstorm. StrongarmEdit Strongarm acts like an older sister to Jetstorm. She gives Jetstorm advise and cares for him like she does with Slipstream. GrimlockEdit Jetstorm and Grimlock have a good friendship. They care and look out for each other as comrades and teammates. WindbladeEdit Windblade is an ally and teammate to Jetstorm. She looks out for Jetstorm and cares for him. Optimus PrimeEdit Optimus told Jetstorm, Slipstream, and Strongarm some of his old war stories in Overloaded, Part 1. Optimus seems to regard Jestorm with respect and acts like a mentor to him. EnemiesEdit Airazor and DivebombEdit Jetstorm despises Airazor and Divebomb. Jetstorm and Slipstream fights them on some occasions, like in Hunting Season and in Lockout. While Airazor and Divebomb dislike them as well, Airazor appears to be a dark version of Jetstorm. They both have simplistic traits and appear younger. MegatronusEdit Jetstorm and Slipstream stood before Megatronus to prevent him from harming their master and the Autobots. While Slipstream seemed determined to fight Megatronus, Jetstorm paused and seemed anxious about the whole ordeal as Megatronus seemed to frighten him. He was relieved when Optimus Prime came in to fight Megatronus while they tend to Drift.